Soul Whispers
by Silverwind24
Summary: He felt, irrepressibly, that they were both at the same point on their journeys to redemption. SayidKate
1. A Soul Whisper

Title: Soul Whispers

Author: Silverwind24

Rating: PG-13

Summary: He felt, irrepressibly, that they were both at the same point on their journeys to redemption. Slight SayidKate

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own "Lost," but I absolutely wish that I did!

Author's Note: My second "Lost" fanfic, thanks so much for the positive reviews and encouragement on my first attempt! As you can see by the subject and pairing of this fic, I'm experimenting with writing more than simply just one couple and one venue.

There was so much pain in her eyes, he thought, as he watched her sit there, unmoving, barely sheltered from the elements of wind and rain that struck mercilessly at the island. He could see her pain in her slightly arched shoulders that cried out for comfort and touch, but were counteracted by the straight stubbornness of her spine. Her curls were defined by the rain, and her cloudy black mane of hair fell over her back, restrained only by the loosely tied ponytail he had become so accustomed to seeing. By the slight movement of her shoulders, he noticed her sighing, and saw the tenseness in body, and in her heart.

It was that sadness, loneliness, and fear that drew every man on that island to her. She was classically beautiful in every way, though she was so physically different from every woman he had ever been close to; she had the same strength, despite her despair. Even a fool could see the way that Jack looked at her, and the way that she looked at him. They were so perfectly matched in their heroism and bravery, and yet she was somehow stained and mangled in a way that the good doctor, the Christ of the island, was not, and could never be. Sawyer, in his rebellion and suave apathy for all existence, including his own, conveyed his desire for her in his every action, no matter how pathetic. Every man stranded on the godforsaken island wanted her, some for her soft body and pretty face, and others for what she represented.

But not Sayid. He was alone, as he strove to be noble, and whatever pain she felt, whatever dark stain clouded her past, he knew that his soul was so much darker. He had done unthinkable, horrible things, but he did them believing his cause was just. He saw that something hurt her, something she had brought on herself, and the fact that he could see this and understand her feelings brought them closer together. He knew that she sensed it too, from her quiet pleading for him not to leave after he had tortured Sawyer, the tight, quick clasping of his hand. She knew that he caused blood to be shed, and that it had changed him.

He felt, irrepressibly, that they were both at the same point on their journeys to redemption. He knew she had been the prisoner on the plane, whether or not her imprisonment was justified he did not know or care. He too was a criminal, a traitor to his country, and if he was found he would be killed instantly. She was a criminal for which he did not know her crime, and he accepted that as naturally as he accepted his consequences for his actions in Iraq.

Her pain, sins, and slightly shuddering shoulders attracted him to her, different from Jack and Sawyer's preoccupations with her soft features and bright eyes. As he watched her, he felt as if his soul was like hers in its ache and darkness. He did not look away as she turned around and met his gaze, nodding solemnly at her, noticing the tear stains on her slender cheekbones. The communication that her eyes gave to him meant more than any words could, and he identified it as a soul whisper.

_please review.. kate-centric chapter 2 up soon!_


	2. Connection

Title: Soul Whispers

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own "Lost," but I absolutely wish that I did!

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! I'll try not to disappoint you in the second chapter of what seems like it is going to be a three or four chapter fanfic.

She had been on her own for what seemed like forever, hardly being able to remember a time where her emotions weren't suppressed out of necessity or fear. Her life was hard, it had always been that way, and she wondered why she had even expected this time of strife and pain on the island to be different. She was not blind to the number of men who were willing to offer her comfort, but it wasn't the comfort she needed. The longing that built up in her heart was not for someone to warm her at night, but for someone who understood without asking, could see without staring, and fully accepted her without even knowing.

Jack seemed to be perfect, believing in her strength and courage from the moment he met her, but even he had his doubts. He was so righteous and good, the model citizen back in civilization, and the very backbone of the fragile society they had formed on the island. It was this goodness that kept him apart from her, and made him unable, even if he didn't know it himself, to accept her and the crimes of her past. She had loved him when he told her that he didn't need to know the reason she was the captive on the plane, but later found that he had to.

Sawyer might be able to accept her faults and stained past in a way that Jack could not, but he was a selfish bastard driven completely by lust. He was no different from any other selfish bastard she had ever allowed to comfort her for a moment, or night, however it had been. He didn't know her sorrow and guilt, and he didn't want to. He only wanted to know the touch of her skin and taste of her lips.

As Kate sat at the mouth of the cave, she heard Sayid stir behind her, shifting his wounded leg. Sayid was more like her than Jack and Sawyer would ever be. He had done horrible things, she knew, also knowing that he was pained by the memory of them. He was silent in his suffering, and noble in his efforts to help the other survivors, possibly as essential to their survival as Jack was. But he was so utterly alone, in pain, and Kate realized, just like her. She turned suddenly to look at him, and the nod he gave her in return made her heart stop as she felt a connection like she hadn't felt with anyone in years.

With a deep breath, and a hurried smoothing of her unruly hair, she went to sit beside him, not knowing what to expect other than a connection as deep as the darkest depths of her soul.

_Please review, let me know what you think, the reviews have been great so far! The next chapter is on its way!_


	3. Do You See Me?

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own _Lost_, but I absolutely wish that I did!

Chapter Three: Do You See Me?

He watched her rise from her huddled position in the rain and walk slowly and deliberately to where he sat half-propped up, his wounded leg extended. He was fascinated by the grace that she employed to maneuver around the tree roots and rocks that surrounded him. He thought that she was beautiful, just in the action of walking, even in her disheveled, torn t-shirt and pair of jeans that told the story of her struggle in the jungle. She sat down next to him, looking intently at him for a moment, and then turned her gaze demurely to her own hands, radiating poise in that simple action. Looking up at him, surely seeing the way he looked at her, she smiled sweetly at him.

"How are you feeling, Sayid?"

The sound of his name rolling easily out of her mouth, seeing her eyebrows furrow slightly in thoughtful concern, it was enough to kill him. Somehow, employing every calming technique that he knew, as he did every time he spoke to her, he nodded and smiled.

"Very well, Kate." He paused after he said her name. "And yourself?"

She smiled back at him, but it was a strained smile, he saw a look pass over her face that told him tears were instants away from falling. She nodded hurriedly and looked down, as people do when they can't speak without breaking down. Sayid watched her clasp her hands and flick dried flecks of dirt from her thighs. She looked back at him quickly, laughing awkwardly before turning her attention to her cuticles.

Sayid continued to just watch her, waiting patiently for her to make eye contact with him, to give him some kind of opening. His heart stopped as she took a deep breath and looked straight at his face.

"I'm not very well at all right now," Kate said clearly, but the look in her eyes begged him for help. He remained silent, waiting for her to speak again, as he knew that she would. "There is so much to be afraid of on this island, how can we not be afraid? Charlie, he almost died, whoever did that to him has Claire right now. And what can we do?" She opened her hands helplessly and looked at him. He remained silent. "Charlie was dead, Sayid. They _killed_ him. What could they be doing to Claire? Is there nothing that we can do?" She halted, and then whispered, "There _is_ nothing."

Sayid couldn't help himself; he reached out and just barely touched her chin with the tip of his finger, causing her to look at him, the expression on her face unreadable.

"That's not all, is it, Kate?"

"Of course that's not all. There's always more," she said softly. He waited for her to continue, but she did not.

Wanting her to keep opening up, he asked, "Can you tell me?"

She shook her head, and even that action was sorrowful. "No. No, I can't tell anyone. He, Jack, he wants to know, and he can't let it go. He can't look at me without seeing what no one can know. He can't just see me." The tears that had threatened to fall before slipped down the thin curves of her cheeks swiftly and soundlessly, and she didn't bother to wipe them away. Sayid did, leaning closer to her, his dark, callused finger passing gently over her face, almost as a reflex. He couldn't bear watching her cry.

When she looked at him he did not smile, but regarded her seriously. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked, not an accusation, but a question he clearly knew the answer to.

"Maybe it's a mistake, I've made so many, but I know you can see me."

Sayid contemplated pretending that he did not know she was the prisoner, but she stopped him.

"I know you know. But do you care? Is that what you see when you look at me?" she asked, almost desperate now, the tears falling unchecked, and Sayid realized that she hadn't spoken this candidly in so long.

Taking a breath, he took her hands in his own, feeling softness as well as cuts and calluses. He looked into her eyes, seeing that she trusted him, for whatever reason. "Kate, when I look at you I see a woman who has felt so much pain in her life. I also see someone who is strong, brave, giving, and beautiful."

Her eyes opened as if she were seeing him for the first time, and the instant where she breathed in sharply, Sayid closed the distance between them, bringing his hands to her shoulders and his lips to her own.

A/N: Hope you guys liked! If you've started to notice my pattern, I'm switching point of view with the chapters, so chapter 4 will pick up with Kate's reaction to Sayid's kiss. Please review!! I'll probably update tomorrow.


	4. Gentle Reassurance

Author's Note: sorry for the inexcusably long time that it took me to update! I'm so sorry, and I hope that this chapter makes up for the long "pause" in my updates at least a little bit!

He kissed her slowly and gently, and at first Kate was surprised by his sudden action, but in an instant she relaxed and kissed him back, tentatively and then with increasing fervor. She didn't want this connection, which had started as nothing more than a whisper in her soul, to end, and she felt like she could let herself be kissed by Sayid forever. She locked her hands behind his strong neck, her fingers slipping into his curly mat of hair. Even as she was intensely aware of his kisses, which were growing in intensity, Kate buried her hands into his hair, realizing that she had longed to do this since the ill-fated day they met.

Sayid pulled away from her slowly, and Kate was left breathless, staring helplessly into dark brown eyes that were so close to her own. In that moment, his face so open and readable, she knew that he had kissed her because he wanted to ease her pain, not to satisfy a lustful need. Kate had been kissed many times, but never like this. Never so gently, with such restraint, but so openly at the same time. She felt her lips turn up in a wry smile at the direction her thoughts were taking.

Seeing the plaintive, and slightly confused look on Sayid's suddenly tender-looking face, Kate drew herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing her face to rest against his shoulder. She heard him let out a nervous breath of air, making her smile. His arms wrapped tightly around her, and Kate allowed herself to relax into his arms.

Oddly, Kate didn't feel the slightest urge to speak; to ask Sayid what he was thinking as he held her. Because she knew. She knew that he kissed her out of longing, desire, and need for a strengthening of the connection between them, and she knew that he held on to her now still desperately afraid that something stronger than the forces of nature would tear them apart. Sayid moved slightly against her, to kiss her forehead, and she shuddered, but gradually relaxed again as his thumb stroked her shoulder, and she was able to close her eyes, just for a moment.

It may have been for only a few minutes, or it may have been for hours, but upon waking Kate realized that she was not cold, or alone, and her next realization was that it was a thought she had not had for years. When was the last time she woke up feeling safe? She couldn't even remember. She turned her head and saw that she was lying curled next to Sayid, her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. It meant nothing, the fact that he was willing to hold her, as too many had. But the fact that he was not blind to who she was and what she had done, just by looking at her.

"Sayid?" she whispered, and he turned to face her. He had already been awake; had he even slept?

He looked at her without speaking, the expression on his face open and questioning. She saw him visibly breath in sharper as he looked at her, and she smiled slightly.

As if he knew what she was feeling, knew what she needed and wanted, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly. He brought her closer to him, his hand rubbing her back slowly and gently. His hands did not wander, and she could sense no lust in his kisses. Somehow, he knew what she was feeling, and knew what she wanted. And though they were trapped on a godforsaken deserted island, with unseen dangers that became more and more apparent every day, here was someone she could hold on to, who did not want anything from her other than a gentle reassurance.


End file.
